


New In Town

by JustSouthOfWriting



Series: Supernatural Soulmate's AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Cute, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: “I’m Dean. If you need help call me.” The taller of the pair grabbed the arm of the other and pulled out a pen, writing his number down.“I shall.” The dark haired angel nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.Dean smiled and glanced down at his arm, his number magically appearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More fics. January 2nd entry. Enjoy.

 

Cold winter air rushed past Dean and he tightened his grip on the jacket he wore. Discarded, dead leaves dragged themselves along the sidewalk and the smell of freshly baked pie wafted through the air.

Autumn was always a peaceful time. Thanksgiving was around the corner, everyone had candy from Halloween, kids were excited about Christmas. Everything was perfect, on the outside at least. On the inside?

Mary Winchester was dead, John Winchester was a deadbeat dad, Sam Winchester was only a kid, and Dean Winchester was left to take care of him. Sometimes Bobby, their unofficial uncle, would house them and feed them.

The only upside for Dean was the ink that would appear ever so often. The art and the words of his soulmate. Although he had yet to get a name, he knew that his soul mate was forgetful, enjoyed bee’s, and had a fascination for stars and angels. The mystery person that Dean was destined for had three and a half siblings, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael. Michael was married to Lucifer, hence the half part. The person seemed to be ignorant, but wise, a strange combination. Dean already loved the person's company even though he’d never been in it.

Sam liked to tease Dean about it because the elder sibling would always get this look of bliss while reading or tracing the ink. Dean liked to tease Sam about the youngers ink because it he would laugh or blush at it.

Sam didn't know much about his soul mate, all he knew was that he liked to tell bad jokes and perform pranks because that's all he ever wrote on his arm, that and some reminders to buy more candy. Sam was worried that his soul mate might become a diabetic or go into a sugar induced coma at this rate and would complain to Dean about it who was also getting worried after several nights of Sam explaining how often his soul mate would buy candy.

Nevertheless, both Winchester boys found comfort in their ink and in each other. Although they were only three years apart in age, they’d both smoother each other. If Dean came home late, Sam would be on the couch staring with disapproval like any mother would. If Sam come home with bruises, Dean would patch them up and force Sam to tell him the names of the people who did it. They had a routine of sorts, it worked well for them no matter how sad or lame it seemed.

Dean rounded a corner and ran right into a wall of meat and flesh. The impact made both him and the stranger fall, scattering papers that were presumably the others, everywhere.

The oldest Winchester sibling shot to his feet and began scrambling to pick up the papers while scowling. “Watch where you’re going next time.” He huffed and handed the strange his papers before getting a good look.

The man before him was shorter, but still tall. He had hair as black as the night sky and eyes as blue as a summer day’s. Dean found the strangers outfit was a little weird, he was wearing a light brown trench coat over a business suit, by all means the man was magnificent despite the fact that it looked like he was only running on three days worth of coffee and no sleep.

“I apologize, I wasn’t exactly paying attention. I’m new to this whole-” Trench coat dude gestured to the town around them, but all Dean could focus on what the man’s voice because holy shit, it was perfect.

“New to the town?” Dean finally stated in a nervous voice which was extremely out of character for the shorter Winchester. He could usually flirt with anyone, no problem, but this single attractive dude he ran into made him all flustered like a blushing schoolgirl.

Dean hated it.

“Yes… New to the town.” The stranger looked lost.

“I’m Dean. If you need help called me.” The taller of the pair grabbed the others arm and pulled out a pen, writing his number down.

“I shall.” The dark haired angel nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

Dean smiled and glanced down at his arm, his number magically appearing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the ending was the description! Sucks for you xP. Please comment and kudo ((Godric, I wanna say like))


End file.
